


No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti

by Kxrlx



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxrlx/pseuds/Kxrlx
Summary: Andrés and Martín arrive for the first time at the monastery
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti

**Author's Note:**

> Andrés and Martín sing an song in Spanish, I recommend listening to it while reading this, it's "No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti" and I'll put the lyrics in Spanish and in English at the bottom :)

Martín could listen to Andrés talk for hours, he listened carefully to every word that came out of his friend's mouth, who was so self absorbed that would talk about himself for a whole car ride without even thinking about anyone else on the conversation.  
But that day while driving to their new home, a monastery they had found in Italy, Andrés wasn't talking about himself, that day Andrés didn't talk at all, he drove silently, sometimes nodding or giving short answers to Martín, who sat next to him worried about that strange lack of his partner's speeches about himself. So, as the trip was ending, he decided to look for something inside Andrés' glove box that could entrain them the time that was left. - Martín what are you looking for?- Andrés said, catching with the corner of his eye the man next to him digging through all the stuff he kept in his car. Martín, however, didn't answer, he just kept looking through all the CDs there were, when he finally got his head up and let out a gasp, Andrés flashed a quick look at his friend, who had a big smile in his face and, on his right hand was holding a CD Andrés wasn't quick enough to identify, he held it like it was a trophy. - So this is what you listen on your car rides huh?- He said as he placed the disc on the car. Andrés sighed. - Martín! We are almost there! Don't play music now...- He knew well enough that no matter what he said, music would sound through the speakers of his car in no time. Martín soon pressed play and skipped to the song he wanted to hear. - We're about to get to the monastery, there's no need for mus...- All of a sudden Andrés stopped talking, he recognised that song well enough. He laughed. - Martín! You know I have to sing along to this song!- Martín looked at him playfully. - Well sing then! Why do you think I played this song? I wanted to hear your voice, you know? - Andrés would've denied it if you asked him, but he definitely blushed over his friend's comment, he left out a nervous laughter and started quietly singing along to the song. - Llevas años enredada en mis manos, en mi pelo, en mi cabeza. Y no puedo más, no puedo más. Debería estar cansado de tus manos, de tu pelo, de tus rarezas. Pero quiero más, yo quiero más.- Martín watched amazed as the driver sung, surprised that his little trick to make him sing actually worked. Andrés laughed as that verse finished and looked at Martín as he got ready to sing the chorus with him. - No puedo vivir sin ti, no hay manera. No puedo estar sin ti, no hay manera.- They both sung at the top of their lungs while looking at eachother eyes, meaning every word of that song, they really couldn't live without the other.  
Shortly after the song was finished Andrés stopped the car to announce that they'd arrived to their new home. They entered the big monastery and explained to the monks that they were the studious men who paid for the place's reforms. The monks showed them the place and told them where their rooms where.  
When the sun was about to go down, Martín was peacefully reclined on a chair in his room, with a book on his hands and looking through the window, suddenly his peace was interrupted and he heard a knock on his door and saw Andrés entering the room. - I was thinking about going to the beach and take a bath... I wouldn't mind some company, if you aren't too busy, of course. - Martín immediately put down the book and got up with an exited look on his face. - Meet me at the door in five minutes?- The taller man smiled, nodded and walked away. Five minutes later Andrés knocked again on his friend's room's door and, without waiting for permission went inside. - Ready when you are!- The tinier man went speechless, Martín was wearing a t-shirt, his swimsuit and a sarong tied to his waist, he was finishing packing a tiny bag with some thing to carry with him and, all of a sudden his best friend appeared standing at his door frame, shirtless and smiling at him. He managed to control himself, closed the bag, and told the man, that was looking at him fondly from his door, that he was ready to go to the beach with him.  
Andrés was a completely different man compared to earlier that day, he was now talking nonstop with his best friend, laughing and, even teasing him. Martín felt so happy when he saw him like that, he could be selfish and careless sometimes, but not with Andrés, never with Andrés, and, even though he didn't want it to be as obvious, it was exactly the same for Andrés, they were both ruthless men that didn't care for anyone but themselves, but whenever they were around eachother, the whole world changed.  
The sun was already going down, the sky was starting to dye with warmer colours, it was not cold outside yet, but it would soon be. And on that little beach in Italy, the silhouettes of two men sat down on a sarong, both facing the sea. Andrés turned to face Martín, who was facing the sunset, laughing and talking to him, and admired his every feature, from his hair, wet after swimming in the sea for the first time in years, to his light blue eyes, admiring how happy those blue eyes looked, and his mouth, his lips, constantly moving, speaking something that Andrés was too busy to catch, he was too caught up in his own mind, staring lovingly at him, and he noticed. - Andrés are you even listening to me?- But Andrés wasn't listening, he got closer, making Martín nervous, and he started singing. - Me dijiste que te irías, pero llevas en mi casa toda la vida. Sé que no te irás, tú no te irás. - Martín realised that was the song they were singing at the car, he started right were they left it, and he didn't know what to do but smile at him, a genuine smile, he never wanted that moment to end, the love of his life, singing to him. - Has colgado tu bandera, traspasado la frontera. Eres el rey. Siempre reinarás, siempre reinarás. - Andrés continued and, in a very slow movement, shyly even, he grabbed his partner's hand. - No puedo vivir sin ti, no hay manera. No puedo estar sin ti, no hay manera.- Martín was getting really nervous, was that really what he thought it was? Was the man he had been in love with for god knows how many years saying he loved him? - Andrés...- But Andrés wasn't answering, at least not with words. He lifted his free hand to touch gently the other man's face, stroking it softly with the tips of his fingers, lacing them in his hair, and finally cupping it. He got even closer, the lack of distance was making Martín go crazy, and Andrés knew that well enough. So he closed the distance, just for a second, he placed a little kiss on the other man's lips, but he wasn't able to react at first, so Andrés thought that was a bad sign. - Martín, I'm sorry I thought...- He couldn't finish talking, Martín quickly pounced on him and kissed him passionately, his hands went up to Andrés' head, grabbing it, caressing it. They were devouring eachother, and yet they just wanted to take care the eachother, their mouths moving quickly and hungrily, while their hands moved slowly, almost like they were trying to protect eachother from the world. And for the first time in years, that night at a beach next to the monastery they just purchased together, Andrés de Fonollosa and Martín Berrote felt at ease, they felt safer than they've never felt before. They stopped kissing, smiled fondly at eachother and layed down, underneath the sky full of stars, and while holding eachother tightly, they felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Original lyrics:  
> Llevas años enredada en mis manos  
> En mi pelo, en mi cabeza  
> Y no puedo más, no puedo más  
> Debería estar cansado de tus manos  
> De tu pelo, de tus rarezas  
> Pero quiero más, yo quiero más  
> No puedo vivir sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> No puedo estar sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> Me dijiste que te irías  
> Pero llevas en mi casa toda la vida  
> Sé que no te irás, tú no te irás  
> Has colgado tu bandera, traspasado la frontera  
> Eres la reina  
> Siempre reinarás, siempre reinarás  
> No puedo vivir sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> No puedo estar sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> Y ahora estoy aquí esperando a que vengan a buscarme  
> Tú no te muevas  
> No me encontrarán, no me encontrarán  
> Yo me quedo para siempre con mi reina y su bandera  
> Ya no hay fronteras  
> Me dejaré llevar a ningún lugar  
> No puedo vivir sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> No puedo estar sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> No puedo vivir sin ti  
> No hay manera  
> No puedo estar sin ti  
> No hay manera
> 
> English Lyrics:  
> For years you've been tangled in my hands  
> In my hair, in my head  
> And I can't keep going, no I can't keep going  
> I should be feed up of of your hands  
> Of your hair, and of your quirks  
> But I want more, I want more  
> I can't live without you  
> There's no way   
> I can't be without you  
> There's no way  
> You told me you were leaving  
> But you've been living in my house your whole life  
> I know you won't leave, you won't leave  
> You've hung your flag, trespassed every border  
> You are the queen  
> You will always rule, you'll always rule  
> I can't live without you  
> There's no way   
> I can't be without you  
> There's no way  
> Now I'm here waiting for someone to come find me  
> Don't you move  
> They won't find me, they won't find me  
> I will always stay with my queen and her flag  
> There are no borders  
> I will get carried away to no place  
> I can't live without you  
> There's no way   
> I can't be without you  
> There's no way  
> I can't live without you  
> There's no way   
> I can't be without you  
> There's no way


End file.
